Young Love: rewritten
by Cupkake120
Summary: Full summary on my profile. GohanxOC. Begins two years after the cell games. Rating will change to M eventually. Leave a nice review, flames will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**You already know my reason for rewriting this fanfic. So, I looked back at this chapter a few days ago and decided to edit more. There is less swearing and the grammar mistakes are fixed. Also some sentences were added I type slowly so don't expect updates every day. Chapter two is about 70%-80% finished (Typed). Like I said I type slow, plus school started on the 4th. 8th grade!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters it belongs to Akria Toriyama. I do own all my OC'S though!**

* * *

I was having a nice slumber when my stupid alarm clock jolts me out of my sleep. "Beep! Beep! Beep! Get up!" It said over and over. Sometimes I wonder what was going though my Stepmothers head when she bought the damned thing. Oh yeah, to add more inconvenience to my life. -_-. It was 5:30 am according to my clock. I mentally groaned as I rolled out of bed, did 50 pushups and stretched before heading into my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under my eyes and my normally bright blue eyes were dull and tired. I, Stacy Lynn Burgess, have to say I am one of the unluckiest 13 year olds alive in the higher middle class. Before you brand me as a brat, it's my home life that sucks. One, I live with my stepparents who only keep me a round because I dance, have an amazing singing voice, plays the cello and I am a skilled martial artist. They think I'll make them lots of money for those reasons. Sure they give me material things, but I haven't been shown love at home in a while. I live with stepparents because both my real parents are dead. I'm not sure about my dad, but my mother is dead. She was killed right in front of me by a group of strange women with tails. They couldn't see me but I could see them. I was hiding in a pantry. After she died her body literally disappeared. They asked my mother to come with them and she refused so they killed her. Brutally. No eight year old should go through that. The police have not had any leads so he case is on the verge of going cold. I will not give up hope of justice no matter what. My prick father cheated on her the month before with my current whore of a stepmother. Mom walked in on them and Dad tried to make excuses, but it was too late. Mom yelled at dad for being indecent enough to have sex while a seven year old (me) was three doors down. I knew nothing about the birds and the bees at that point so I didn't know what sex was. All I knew was my daddy and another lady were making the weird noises him and my mother sometimes made. Mother then packed her things and left. The next morning my mother came and got me and I lived with her while my parents went through a nasty divorce. When my mother was murdered I had to live with Dad and my Stepmother. That **WOMAN** had the freaking nerve to tell me to stay away from my dad cause she didn't want to share. That is why my stepsister ran away while she was pregnant. So her daughter would not have to endure the emotional abuse she did. A year ago my dad got fed up with her nagging him to buy her a $100,000 purse. My Dad told her no very harshly ( I was celebrating mentally) and disappeared that night. The funny thing was the timing the he went missing. My stepmother didn't seem all that concerned. The slut even remarried! To my tool of a stepfather. I have no clue where Richie (my dad) is my ass…you know you killed him!

* * *

I polished off my third box of toaster strudels. After that I put the empty boxes into the recycling bin and closed the sliding door. I ran to the front of the house, did a quick mirror check and smoothed my sundress and my hair before grabbing my backpack and ducking out the door. I try very hard to leave before my Stepmother wakes up to make my stepfather breakfast before he goes to work. Then again who wants to be near a murderer, hateful murderer at six in the morning. I was in deep thought, as I normally am on my walks to school. That is until my Best friend, Nyah joins me. Then someone hugged me from behind. " Today is going to be fantastic!" Nyah exclaimed. " Let me guess it's going to be in the eighties today." I said. " My, you know me so well!" Nyah exclaimed. We walked to school next to each other talking about mundane things and about finals in a week. Nyah told me about a scorpion that had crawled it's way into their home last night and how her ears still rang from her mothers' screams. I laughed, picturing the horror on her mothers face. We walked in the front entrance of Central City Jounior high and were on our way to the cafeteria to wait for the opening bell to ring. It was 7:04 so we had 11 minutes until school began.

"Stop denying it Nyah we all know you're gay!" Leanne the bitchiest girl in school said. I swear she is on her period 365 days a year. I immediately read Nyahs' thoughts to make sure she wasn't planning on attacking Leanne. Yep, I can read minds and look at past memories. Cool, huh? She wasn't though she was in too good a mood. Nyah fixed her curly black hair. " I am not going to let you ruin my good mood preppy arse-hole. " Nyah said calmly. Nyah is trying to cuss less. Leanne called her a bunch of racist names once and that earned her a broken nose. But hey, she got the nose job she was always begging her dad for. " At least I don't wear a weave." Leanne said. " I will say one last thing to you. #1. Just because I am black doesn't mean I wear a weave. This is all mine," Nyah said pointing to her head. "#2. You are the last one to talk because you wear weaves 24/7." Leanne gasped. I was fighting the urge to laugh. " But, my stylist said you couldn't tell." She murmured. Other kids in the hallway all said "Oh damn!" Then the bell rang indicating the beginning of the school day. Nyah and I talked about how Leanne's ex slaves, I mean friends, dropped her like a hot potato a few weeks ago. Now she has no friends but she believes that she is all that still. -_-

Fifth period ended and I was sprinted out the locker room and to the lunchroom. One reason was that I was super hungry and it was barbeque day. Another reason was to escape the wrath of my gym teacher because I broke a whiffle bat. After gathering a large helping of lunch I joined my friends at our lunch table." Hey you look nice today Stacy." Giovanni complimented " Thank you, I got this dress this weekend." I said. "Umm, were is Tj?" I asked. " He was having some asthma problems so he stayed home." Nyah explained. " Oh I hope he's ok." I said. " Oh he'll be fine. He didn't come cause he said he won't be able to focus with the chest pain," Nyah said. I turned to my lunch and began eating. Giovanni and Nyah were being their usual weird selves. One good thing about my large appetite is I barley gain an ounce from all the food I eat. I chalk it up to being a competitive dancer, so my metabolism is higher. I got up to throw away my bones and put my tray on the conveyor bet to the kitchen to be washed. Then I was sidelined by none other than Leanne. " What is it with you?! People in this grade would pay to have me talk to them whether or not what I say I nice! You just pretend I am nothing!" Leanne screamed in my face. So she's mad that I don't give a damn about her. " Excuse me while I search for a crap to give." I said flatly going away from her. " Raaaaaaaarrgh! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" Leanne screamed. I raised an eyebrow. Why is she coming for me? Most likely it's because she is having no luck beating up Nyah so she turned to me. Also it's because I'm 4'8'' or fun size most likely too. But she won't have much luck beating me up either. I've trained marital arts since I was five and still do with Nyah. "Who likes you enough to help you?" Giovanni said coming to my side. " You're all talk, do us a favor and shut up and leave." He added. " Dream on Leanne." Nyah said, also coming to my side. " Yeah Leanne!" a large group yelled. Leanne winced. Then the bell rang so 7th grade lunch was over. The eighth graders began pouring in. "Watch your back.' Leanne hissed as she bumped me.

After school 2:20 pm

* * *

I was clutching the cut on my face. It wasn't bleeding as much any more. Leanne somehow managed get gather six girls to jump me. I took them out easily. Then when she was left she became a coward and used a knife. I got the knife from her but not before she sliced my cheek. I threw the knife down a sewage drain and ran home. When I got home I saw all my bags on the lawn." What the-" I said my fury rising. My stepmother walked out the house with white stuff all over her face and triple chin. I don't even want to know. "Here are all you home movies and pictures, we figured you'd want them." She said handing me a duffel bag. " What is go-?" I asked but I was cut off my whale of a stepmother. "We're moving but you're not coming." My stepmother said. My stepfather put a bag in the trunk before adding," At least you get to keep your stuff. He shut the trunk and got in the car. " Phone please." That evil woman said. I handed her my phone. " Thank you, oh good luck by the way." She said giving me the fakest smile. She went into the passenger door and hopped in the car. Then they peeled off I grabbed my things and began walking. I would stay by my best friends house but I don't want to inconvenience her family.

Five hours later…

I just walked and some how I ended up in the woods. I'm exhausted and I just can't keep going as much as I want to I-I cant…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Thank you to the people that reviewed. I am so sorry I haven't up dated in a while!**

**Me: I actually asked Gohan to do the disclaimer.**

**Gohan: Help me I've been kidnapped!**

**Me: (jabs Gohan with elbow) just do it.**

**Gohan: My kidnapper does not own Dragon Ball Z or me that all belongs to Akria Toriyama.**

**Me: You can go.**

**Gohan: (Runs)**

* * *

(Stacy)

I felt sore all over. My feet hurt the most. Also I felt something covering my cheek. A bandage probably, I sat up and saw that I was in someone's' living room. There was a wooden analog clock on the wall and pictures everywhere of a family. I nice hand made quilt was draped over me. I heard somebody walk down stairs somewhere in this house. Then a boy that looked around my age came around the corner. He had wild short spikey black hair and he was wearing pajamas. He was kinda cute too. Wait, Pajamas? How late is it? According to an analog clock on the wall it was 9:45 pm.

I have to get home, wait I don't have a home. I felt like crying now that it sunk in that I have nobody. The boy finally noticed me and sat on the couch by me. " Hey you're up. Do you mind telling me what were you doing in the woods?" The boy said smiling at me. 'I don't know. What were you doing in the woods?' I thought crankily. Then I attempted to stand up only to nearly fall on my face. The boy caught me and helped me sit down. " Be careful try not to stand up so fast," He said with obvious concern on his face. Then a woman with black hair put up in a bun walked in. She was also wearing nightclothes while carrying a sandwich and tea. It smelled like mint tea. I like mint tea it tastes good. " Is Goten asleep Gohan?" the woman asked. "Yes sound asleep." The boy whose name was Gohan said with a grin. The woman handed me the sandwich and tea. "Thank you ma'am," I said politely. " You're welcome, also call me Chichi ma'am makes me feel old." The woman said.

" Are you running away?" Chichi asked. I swallowed the bite of the delicious sandwich. " No, I guess you could say I was left behind" I said with a little anger. " Left behind?" Gohan asked shocked. " My stepparents moved and decided to leave me behind." I said flatly. Gohan and Chichi shook their heads. I took a sip of tea before asking, " How did you find me?" Chichi smiled at Gohan. " My sons did, Gohan and my youngest Goten who is in bed." She said." So, what's your name?" Gohan asked. " Stacy, and I believe your name is Gohan. Right?" I said. "Yep, that's a nice name by the way Stacy." Gohan said. "Do you have your biological parents or any family member you can live with that we can take you to?" Chichi asked.

I thought of my stepsister but she is raising a six year old with special needs. It wouldn't be fair to her. " No, my parents are dead. My dads death hasn't been confirmed but my mother was killed right in front of me when I was eight." I said choking back tears. My voice was cracking. Gohan and Chichi looked on with sympathy. " My mother and I were like this," I said crossing my index and middle fingers. Two tears rolled down my face. " I know how you feel. My dad died when I was eleven. He died in a bad accident." Gohan said wrapping his right arm around me. For some reason my gut told me the story of how his dad died didn't seem completely true. I would look at his memories, but I didn't want to be nosy. " I'm sorry to hear that." I said. It was silent after that. Gohan kept looking at me blushing then looking away. I peaked into his mind just to hear what he was thinking. ' _She is so beautiful. Those eyes….' _Gohan thought. I blushed too. The silence was becoming awkward. " Well uh, bedtime we have a big day tomorrow. You can join us tomorrow if you'd like Stacy." Chichi said getting off the chocolate brown couch along with Gohan. " Sure, it's better than being bored. What's going on?" I asked.

"A close friend of ours makes a big lunch and our whole group of friends including us, like an inner circle I suppose, goes over to her house for a picnic." Chichi explained. Gohan helped me stand up. I told him that I was fine and didn't need his help. After fussing a little bit he did stop after I convinced him by walking up stairs with no problem. He showed me the room he put my stuff in. Afterward he showed me the bathroom and how to turn on the shower." Uh, good night I guess." He said quietly. At this point his face was redder than a ripe tomato.

I peeled off the dirty grass stained dress and my under clothes I was wearing and dropped it in the plastic hamper in the corner of the bedroom once Gohan closed the door and went to bed. I dug through my bags and found my towel. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to the bathroom. When got in I looked in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes, but my face was clean. I removed the large bandage from my left cheek because the cut healed a long time ago. I turned on the shower and got in. The hot water soothed my aching muscles. got my soap and lathered up my body after the steady stream of water rinsed my body I began the tedious task of washing my hair. My hair is super long like just past my butt. I really would like to chop it all of and have a pixie cut but I never had the money to. My stepparents refused when I asked so I gave up hope. I shut off the shower and got out I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried off. Then I put on some moisturizing lotion and put on my pajamas and walked back to my room with my toiletries in my hands and opened the door to the room I was sleeping in. I combed my hair out then brushed it up in to a bun. I put the comb and brush back in their respective bag. I then plopped down on the bed and let sleep take over, as I was tired from the crazy day.

* * *

(Gohan)

2:00 am

As I lay there trying to fall back asleep after a nightly trip to the bathroom I thought about the days events. I had just returned from running errands with Goten in tow when Goten noticed a girl, whose named I eventually found out to be Stacy, unconscious in the grass. She had a few large suitcases and a duffel bag surrounding her so I thought she ran away from her home. I picked her up and Goten helped carry her bags. I smiled, he was always eager to help like dad was. Mother was angry at first because I was supposed to be home a half an hour ago. After explaining to her why I was late gesturing to Stacy she got really happy for some reason, also muttering. I put all her bags in the spare room after setting her down on the couch. When she had woken up the first thing that drew me in were her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. I tried not to stare. She didn't seem suspicious of me either. I was jolted out my thoughts by a scream. I ran out my room and checked on Mom and Goten in their rooms. They were both were sound asleep. That only left one person. I opened the spare room door to see Stacy sitting upright with tears steaming down her face. Her eyes were still closed though. I sat beside her and held her trying to soothe her. She eventually quieted down. I decided to sleep next to her just incase she pops up again. I got comfortable and feel asleep beside her. (A/C: Bad Idea Gohan.)

* * *

Next Morning

(Stacy)

My eyes opened when I smelled breakfast being made. I heard what I thought was snoring but chalked it up the filtration vent. I was pretty loud at times. I turned over and saw Gohan lying next to me. He looked so cute, but I was slowly welling up with fury. " What the-? YOU PERVERT GET OUT THE BED!" I screamed kicking him in the head repeatedly. " Ow! What was that for?" Gohan groaned tiredly getting up from the floor I kicked him on to. I answered him by kicking him again which he caught this time he swept my right ankle causing me to fall on my butt I quickly flipped over on my belly then got on my knees and preformed a perfect double leg takedown on Gohan.

He fell with a loud thud. I then got on top of him in the mount position my left fist cocked back ready to punch him.

" Wait! Don't! I can explain!" Gohan yelled waving his hands in front his face.

"NO! What were you trying to do hmm? Get in my pants?!" I accused. " What? No." Gohan said with a confused look on his face. " Can you get off me please? This is really awkward." Gohan said blushing.

I got off him my glare never leaving his eyes. " You have two minutes that's all I'm giving you before I beat the living crap out of you." I said flatly. He gulped very loudly.

"Well um, I uh.." He began.

"A minute and fifty." I said darkly.

" Ok, ok, um you were having a nightmare and I um, comforted you and decided to sleep next to you incase you woke up again." Gohan explained nervously.

Ok. He only meant well, he wasn't trying to hurt me. " Sorry for kicking you in your head then." I said sheepishly. " It's fine it only hurt a little" Gohan said shrugging.

A little? Those were my hardest kicks!I got over my shock after a while. "You can go shower first." Gohan said as he left the room. After he shut the door got ready to do exactly that.

* * *

Breakfast was an interesting event. For starters Chichi asked us what happened and why there was thuds and yelling. We told her and she told us," It better had been just that. I don't want grandbabies in the very near future." My face heated up quickly. Gohan looked away from his mom beet red.

Also, Gohan and his little brother Goten ate just as much as me! I didn't feel like I had to eat as less and worry about being looked at funny. After breakfast I helped Chichi wash the dishes and put them away. "Hey do you want to go for walk before we go?" Gohan said. "Sure!" I said smiling. " Can I come?" Goten asked cutely.

"Sure you can buddy." Gohan said ruffling his little brothers' wild hair. Gohan picked up his Goten and put him on his back. "Mom can we go in the woods for a bit?" Gohan asked. " Ok, just don't go too far!" Chichi called. We walked out the front door and the scenery was amazing. They forest was very lush and well, green. The mountains in the horizon were very lush as well and had thick deep green foliage. "Wow." I simply said. " Beautiful isn't it?" Gohan asked. " Yeah." I said. I was at a loss for words. I could see why anyone would want to live out here. " Come on, you cant see all the beautiful scenery from there." Gohan said grinning. "Ok, I'm coming." I said walking towards Gohan and his little brother to take our nature walk.

* * *

(Rude Narrator POV)

The room was pitch black. Two were lovers lost in each other. The slightly taller male or female I can't tell, nibbled his female lovers neck. "Brisk." She breathed. Then there was a knock at the door. " Lord Brisk and Lady Isis! I have a message!" The young messenger cried from behind the door.

" Is it important?" The being named Brisk said annoyed. " Yes, the saiyan prince is found to be residing on earth with his human mate. The children of the person who defeated your father are also there." The messenger answered. Brisk smirked "Set a course for earth then." He said. " Already done sir." The messenger said. " Thank you return to your quarters" The female in her lovers arms said. The footsteps of the messenger faded until it was quiet. ' These monkeys won't know what hit them' Brisk thought smirking. He returned to making love with his mate.

* * *

**Uh oh. Just who is this Brisk guy and what does he want with the saiyans? Poor naïve Gohan he doesn't know that any girl will take it the wrong way when she wakes up with a guy next to her. A/C = Authors commentary to clear that up. Read and Review!**


End file.
